


Rumor Has It

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Rumors, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy is used to rumors and she think she might just like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) prompt "rumors". Title from the Adele song "Rumour Has It."

Missy was used to rumors about her sexuality. It was low hanging fruit even for a dumb cheerleader so when Courtney called her a dyke, she just walked. It was Torrance that made her come back.

Courtney didn't give up though. Had she been Darcy or Whitney, nobody would've given a damn but she'd seen the look on Courtney's face when Torrance had announced she'd be staying with Missy. She'd shook a fisted hand at her, silently calling her a wanker behind Torrance’s back but her heart had risen to her throat and had been lodged there ever since. What was she thinking? Sharing her bed with the girl she adored when the rumors were fierce enough already...

She monitored every tiny movement to make sure she didn't accidentally touch Torrance, no matter how much she wanted to. But it was Torrance’s hand that slipped around her waist. She pretended to sleep until she couldn't ignore it any longer and rolled over, staring at Torrance’s closed eyes. 

"Are you going to kiss me or are you just gonna look?" Torrance opened one eye to check Missy's reaction.

"What would Courtney say?"

"Nothing if she knows what's good for her," Torrance declared. "But I can keep it out of the rumor mill, if you like?"

"I don't give a damn what they think," Missy said, finding for once it wasn't bluster. She honestly didn't care if the whole world knew she was kissing the hottest cheerleader on the squad.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
